


On My Mind

by vancityreynolds



Series: ryan reynolds smutfics [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Neighbours, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancityreynolds/pseuds/vancityreynolds
Summary: Ryan and Anna are neighbours. Anna has a crush on Ryan. Except Ryan's married. But that doesn't stop Anna from teasing him through her window.





	On My Mind

It's midnight and Ryan is sat on his couch watching television. His wife is asleep upstairs but as usual, he can't sleep. He hasn't had a proper nights sleep since the both of them moved into their new house a month ago.

Ryan knew the move was a bad idea—there were no schools near the area and both Ryan and his wife wanted kids. He didn't trust the area either, there were hardly any families, the majority of the population being young couples or middle-aged couples with older children. His wife pointed that out to him, there were people his age and he could make friends.

Not only that, but he thinks the daughter of the couple who lived next door to them is suspicious. He swears that every time he's in his bedroom alone, he can see into hers and she's always there, lying on her bed in some lingerie just watching him. She must be about 20, which is half Ryan's age, so he's always wary of himself when he looks over out his window. He doesn't want to catch himself looking over at the wrong moment or even worse, get caught looking at her by his wife.

Ryan sighs to himself before getting up, switching off the television and walking through to the kitchen. He looks out his window to the swimming pool in the backyard and decides to have a late night swim. Opening his back door, he looks out towards the garden and proceeds to walk down the steps into the garden. As he ventures to the edge of the pool, he spots a light on in the house next door—Anna's room.

Of course it's her room, she's always up this late. He keeps an eye on the window and soon breathes a sigh of relief when the light in the room goes off—now he can finally swim in peace. Grabbing his shorts from the nearby sun lounger, he quickly changes from his sweats and chucks them on the sun lounger. He sits down, dangling his legs in the water before slipping off the tiles and into the pool. At least his bedroom faces out onto the street so he won't have to worry about waking his wife up when he kicks off. He starts to float away from the tiles before kicking his foot against the wall and swimming to the other side.

After 5 laps of the pool, he decides to climb out and dry off. He takes his towel from the back of the sun lounger and dries down, making sure to grab his sweats afterwards. He makes his way back towards his house and grabs the key from under the potted plant near the side door. He opens the door and steps inside his house, locking the door behind him for the night. He changes back into his sweats and walks towards the living room when he sees a reflection of movement in the kitchen door.

Great, one late night swim and now he's gonna get murdered.

He steps inside the kitchen and turns the light on. He looks around and that's when he sees her. Anna Jones. That's probably why her light went off—she was coming over here. Ryan shut the kitchen door behind him and walked over to her, a smirk appearing on her face. She could probably care less that she had just broken into his home while his wife was asleep upstairs.

"Get out of my house.." Ryan spoke lowly, making sure to be as quiet as he can. Anna giggled softly, stepping forward so she was even closer to Ryan. Anna was a girl who got what she wanted and tonight, Ryan's on the menu.

"I see you Ryan," Anna ignored Ryan's comment and proceeded to speak, "Looking at me through your window. I know you can see what I do through it." Ryan gritted his teeth, knowing full well what she meant. He had, on occasion, looked out the window and saw her on her bed, with her hand down her panties. Thankfully, his wife never noticed and he was safe. But the thought of what he saw shouldn't be making him semi-hard right now but he couldn't help it.

"Get out." Ryan was adamant and wasn't taking no for an answer. He couldn't do this. He was married, he made a vow, a promise, that he would never cheat or have an affair with anyone. He couldn't do that to his wife.

But honestly, he can't remember the last time he had sex with her, let alone sleep in the same bed. He's had to make do with cheap trashy porn and some tissues to clean up the mess. But, even before he was married he was watching cheap trashy porn, except now it's all changed. He's went from watching regular cheap trashy porn to watching cheap trashy porn featuring younger girls. Was that all because of Anna? God he hopes not.

It's not that he's not attracted to his wife, he is. But it's Anna that's confusing him. She looks about half his age and yet his wife is only 5 years younger than Ryan. That's a big age difference. He'd seen one of his wives' friends get dumped for a younger girl and he certainly did not want to cave in to those feelings. He feels like he's ruined his wife's life already by hardly sleeping with her.

"When was the last time you actually had sex with your wife hm? You need your fix and I can give that to you.." Anna whispered, her voice soft and delicate. She's right though, she's literally offering up her body so Ryan can satisfy his needs. He contemplates his options along with the consequences. On one hand, he can fuck her and maybe his wife won't find out. Or he could send her back home and she'd end up teasing him even more—she'd probably walk around her room naked now.

And for some insane reason, Ryan wouldn't object to that.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryan asked, his breathing becoming a lot more rapid. Was it always this hot in here? He knew why she was doing this—she had a crush on him the moment Ryan moved in next door to them. It was plainly obvious but he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Are you that dumb? All those times I've touched myself where you can see me in plain sight, all the excessive arm touching at the barbecues and pool parties.. I'm in love with you." She spoke softly, her words not as deadly as before. Love? She was in love with him and Ryan thought it was just a silly crush. Well, this is even more worrying than he thought. He probably consumes this girls thoughts, he's probably all she can think about at night.

"Anna.. I'm 40.. you're like, what? 20?" He sighed, feeling almost guilty that he's turning her away. He just wanted to sleep and here he is, in his kitchen, trying not to sleep with his younger neighbour.

"I'm 19." She spoke lowly, almost as if she didn't want Ryan to hear what she said. It's embarrassing to her, how young she is compared to him. This whole situation feels stupid now but she still wants him—and she won't give up.

"You're sure my wife won't find out?" He sighs, not even sure if he's actually willing to do this. He doesn't believe it's in his nature to cheat but the way Anna keeps looking at him is making all the blood in his body rush southward. She nods at him, the smirk slowly fading back on her face.

"If we're quiet.. although I don't know how loud I am.. I've never really done this before.." She moved to sit up on the counter top and Ryan just looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her last sentence. Was she a virgin? As if this whole situation wasn't bad enough already, he's about to fuck her for the very first time. She better be damn quiet or else Ryan's in deep shit.

"You're a virgin?" He spoke lowly, almost harshly. She nodded slowly and Ryan swore he saw her cheeks flush pink for a second. Did she blush? Ryan walks forward to stand in between her legs and he sighs, breathing slowly. How in the hell did she come off as being kinky from what Ryan's seen in her bedroom and yet she's so innocent? Ryan shook that thought away and gave her one last look before he saw her nod, giving him the green light to do this.

Ryan's lips attached to her neck, kissing softly and lightly, making Anna emit small whimpers and little moans here and there. Ryan's hands found their way to the hem of her sweater, slowly tugging at it to indicate for her to take it off. Anna took the hint as Ryan stood back, letting her remove the garment. He grabbed it from her and placed it on the floor next to him.

No bra. Christ. Ryan's pupils darkened at the sight of her bare chest. Anna giggled, reaching for the waistband of his sweats to pull him back to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Ryan leaned forward and kissed her almost a little harshly on her lips, a soft moan flowing out of Anna's mouth.

God, this girl was going to be the death of him.

Ryan dragged his lips away from Anna's, before quickly dipping his head to plant a soft kiss between her breasts. Anna whimpered, sounding so desperate and needy. He noticed a small purple bruise blooming on her neck and moved his head back, dragging his tongue over the sweet spot. Anna's hand flew to cover her mouth, being careful as to not make any loud noises.

"You better be so damn quiet.." He almost growled out his words, his voice deep as he kissed down her skin. He was driving her insane, she wanted to have the upper hand here but every movement his mouth and tongue made against her skin was slowly increasing her sense of submission. Ryan was in far too deep to stop now, he was in control and he was craving the feeling she gave him every time she whimpered for him.

"Y-yes.. Daddy.." Ryan froze, exhaling and sending a hot breath against Anna's neck. She whined, missing the feeling of his lips against her skin. It's not that Ryan was unaware of this kink but he always had a thing for it. Unfortunately, his wife hated it and he never brought it up again. He dipped his head back down, grabbing one of her small breasts in one hand and slowly dragging his tongue over the nipple on the other. He softly rubbed the pad of his thumb over her nipple and he swore he felt her legs shake around him. She breathed out softly and Ryan immediately looked up at her, pulling away from her breast.

"Did you just cum? As in did you just have a fucking orgasm from what I just did?" Anna blushed again, completely embarrassed from what just happened. She shied her head away from Ryan and kept breathing softly, trying to recover herself from her high.

She nodded a little, as if to tell him to keep going, although she didn't need to tell him twice—his lips were already sucking on the bud of her nipple and she could feel his cock through his sweatpants, pressing against her thigh.

Anna reached down and stroked the tip of his cock through the materials of his pants. Ryan could tell she was desperate but he wasn't letting her off that easily. He swatted her hand away and dragged his tongue across her nipple, quickly moving over to her right breast. He once again dragged his tongue over the bud of her nipple, sucking softly at first, but upon hearing her desperate, wanton cries, he started to suck a little more harshly. She whimpered and her legs began to shake again—she knew he'd be good at sex but not this damn good.

She gripped onto his shoulders and buried her head into his neck as he continued flicking his tongue against her nipple, occasionally alternating it with his lips around the bud, sucking softly and then harshly. He swore he heard her whimper so desperately, it sounded like she was crying. She was driving him insane—all he wanted was to fuck her but if even just some simple nipple play was enough to stimulate an orgasm, he was definitely going to have fun with her.

Ryan stepped back, letting Anna follow him before he pushed her against the nearest wall. As he crouched down, he then noticed she wasn't wearing any panties and he made a low, rough grunt, his cock twitching in his pants. He lifted one her legs up over her shoulder and pushed her skirt up, holding the material against her skin. Anna made an almost desperate sounding noise in anticipation of Ryan's next move. She felt his fingers drag between her folds and she struggled to keep her balance against the wall.

"You're dripping wet already, you're just such a horny little mess aren't you?" Anna desperately nodded at Ryan's words, his voice so deep and low, making her legs shake even more. Ryan kept one hand on Anna's stomach, bunching the skirt material in his hand, while using the other one to rub his thumb against her bud. Anna made a desperate, almost filthy sounding noise and Ryan only grunted in response. He leaned his head up, his lips instantly beginning to suck on her folds.

Anna cried out a little before her hand flew to cover over her mouth. Ryan paused, staying silent incase he heard any movement from upstairs. After a few seconds of silence, he continued, his tongue flicking against her folds, licking up the juices that are currently dripping from her sex.

Trying to keep quiet was almost damn near impossible for Anna—the way Ryan was slowly sucking and licking at her sex was making her weaker. He was hitting all the right spots and Anna had to muffle her soft, sweet moans under her hand. Ryan could feel her legs shaking and he knew she was probably nearing her second orgasm.

This girl came here a virgin and he's already managed to make her cum twice without even penetrating her.

Ryan pushed her leg off his shoulder and stood up again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands, his heavy stubble slick and shiny from her juices. This was a sight that Anna would never tire of seeing—Ryan's mouth slightly swollen, his beard slick from her juices and his body slightly damp from sweat. She was in love and in too deep, she wanted more of him.

"You sure about this?" Ryan whispered softly, he knew she was still a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her. She nodded, planting a soft kiss to his lips, tasting herself a little. He felt dirty, the two of them stood in the corner of his kitchen, making out half naked against the wall—with his fucking wife asleep in bed upstairs.

Ryan dropped his sweats, his cock springing free, sitting against his stomach. Anna almost cried out again at the sight of it. He was fucking huge and Anna whimpered at the mere thought of him inside her. Anna reached her hand down to stroke him and Ryan let out a low, guttural groan, his lips attaching to her neck once more, licking and sucking near the purple bruise that was now very visible on her neck.

"Please.." She whined, sounding so desperate and needy. Ryan lifted her legs up around his waist, looking into her eyes again, making sure she was totally ready for this.

"Please what?" He was dragging this out on purpose, teasing her until she couldn't take it anymore. He smirked when she whimpered and gripped onto his shoulders, his biceps tensing and flexing as he held her in place.

"Please, Daddy.. fuck me.." Ryan grunted against her neck, feeling her rub herself against the length of his cock. She was a hot mess, sweat beads dripping down her body as she rubbed against him, desperately wanting him inside of her. Ryan pushed himself against her, holding her in position as he moved one hand to press her head against his chest, doing his best to muffle any noise she's about to make.

He reached down with his other hand and slowly slid his cock inside of her, struggling to even get halfway. Anna kept making even more desperate, filthy whimpers and moans against his chest as he pushed himself further inside of her. She was fucking tight and Ryan was obsessed. He was hardly doing anything and he was already filling her up and making her close to her third orgasm.

"You're so fucking tight.. holy fucking shit.." Ryan grunted against her neck, slowly pulling out of her, almost to the tip of his cock before slamming back inside of her, making her cry softly against his chest. Anna was all fucked out already and Ryan was desperate to fuck her through the orgasm that was building up inside her.

Ryan put his one of his hands on her waist and the other on the wall beside Anna. She huffed out desperately, her hands gripping onto him so tightly. Everything he did was carnal, almost animalistic even, from his grunts to his cock pounding in and out of her—and Anna loved it. She was close to her high again and all she could muster were a few wanton cries and desperate moans. Ryan pulled his cock out of her before slowly pushing it back inside her, teasing her once more. She could feel her legs shake around him and he quickens his thrusts, helping her to her third orgasm. Her whole body was on fire this time, her legs writhing and the noises she made becoming more filthy by the second. Ryan kept fucking her through the orgasm until she went limp around him.

He quickly pulled out of her and stood back, letting her drop to her knees. She slowly took a hold of his cock and started stroking him, his hand grabbing a fistful of her hair to keep her in place. He hissed as he felt his own orgasm building and groaned as Anna kept stroking his cock, trying to keep quiet incase his wife heard him. She's still asleep upstairs and Ryan's too blindsided by the way Anna's hand is wrapped around his cock to even care about her right now.

What a fucking asshole.

Ryan felt his orgasm hit and he grunted, his breathing becoming rapidly heavier and his chest rising up and down faster than normal. Anna's lips were sucking on the tip of Ryan's cock, swallowing every last drop of his cum that leaks out. As she takes down the last drop, she pulls her lips off of his cock and stands up, putting one hand on his chest and leaning up to kiss his neck softly.

Ryan sighed, looking down at her, knowing he's hooked and he'll end up either fucking her again or jacking off to the thought of her on top of him. Anna slipped past him to grab her sweater and she put it back on, looking over at Ryan who had just pulled his sweats back up. He breathed slowly, trying to calm it down before anything happened again.

"Told you she wouldn't find out. If you ever want to do this again, you know where I am. Next time, we can fuck in my room, maybe even while my parents are home." She whispered, looking up at him and smirking. Next time? They'd just had sex, he's just cheated on his wife and she's already onto the next time? This girl was too much for him, this was becoming dangerous.

"Ryan? Are you down here?" Ryan froze upon hearing his wife's voice coming from the dining room. Anna's head almost broke from how fast she turned to look at the door. The light was on and if she looked in, she'd see everything. Ryan frantically searched for the keys to the side door, moving anything on the counter. He put them down here earlier, where the fuck did they go? He heard the doorknob turn and he panicked, turning to face Anna, the look on his face was just pure guilt.

He was done for.

His wife froze when she saw Anna, her face flushed red and that huge purple mark on her neck, which looked fresh and she could only assume one thing when she saw Ryan there too, his chest riddled with sweat and his stubble still slick and shiny.

"Don't tell me what I think just happened in here.." Ryan didn't even say anything, he knew he was in deep shit. Anna looked up at Ryan, instantly regretting ever coming over in the first place. This was her fault, even though Ryan gave in, she was the one who pushed his buttons.

"Get out. I don't want you here Ryan. And you as well, Anna, go back home." She spoke bluntly, walking over to the door and opening it. She was really kicking them out and Ryan weirdly felt glad about it. Mostly though, he felt guilt, but he just couldn't bear to be around his wife after he just fucked Anna senseless.

After they both stepped out, his wife slammed the door shut on them both, leaving them to deal with the problem themselves. Ryan sighed, knowing this is going to end with his wife getting a divorce and taking the house too. He looked at Anna who was fiddling with her hands, a huge wave of guilt washing over her for what she's done. Ryan stepped forward and kissed her, softly this time, with more meaning other than just casual sex.

"Definitely your place next time.." He spoke, after breaking the kiss, making Anna blush. She was a fucking home wrecker but Ryan wants to do it again. And probably again after that. He wants her anyway he can and he's in too deep to never want to see her again. Maybe it's the way she keeps looking at him, or the way she blushes when he kisses her neck, or the way her lips feel against his—either way, he's most definitely fallen in love with her


End file.
